


Hydrangeas

by Nodame



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, It's me so its not a 100 percent happy, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Ritsuka and Mafuyu start their new domestic life together.Honestly i dont know what was i thinking but i was having my usual 4 am staring-at-the-ceiling-and-overthinking and i jumped from my bed to write this i'm so sorrySlight mention of disability at the end





	Hydrangeas

The faint smell of blooming hydrangeas filled the kitchen corners. Oil sizzling, eggshells cracking, Mafuyu threw a hand to the not-so-warm empty spot next to him in the queen sized bed (absurd,). Ritsuka must have been awake for a while, he thought. The boy tried to get into a sitting position, ruffling his messy bed hair into a more decent look and straightening his posture. Footsteps could be heard, soon after.

Ritsuka opened the bedroom's door, a trail in his hand. It smelled like bacon and eggs heaven. But, besides the delicious scent, it also smelled sweet. With slight concern in his eyes, the ravenette rushed to help Mafuyu get into a comfortable position.

"_mmh_..pancakes?" Mafuyu said softly, mouth watering. Uenoyama knew he had the weaks for sweets, so he put extra care into these pancakes -even if he might or might not have burnt a few of them-. The boy pushed the tray closer, the plate was neatly decorated, with chocolate sauce writing the words "_blankets thief_" on top of the pancake in a surprisingly beautiful handwriting. A blank expression settling in his face, Mafuyu carefully put that mockery mess of pancake aside and grabbed another one, writing _"ugly bedhead_" in messy, capital letters.

The long pause was followed with laughter, brighter than the sunrays basking the couple in a warm cocoon of happiness. The light softly tinted Mafuyu's creamy skin gold, natural blush now clearer than ever. Ritsuka leaned for a kiss that his fiancé happily reciprocated (although the tray was almost knocked over.)

"Good morning, angel," Ritsuka whispered, trailing kisses down Satou's hand. "How was the first night?" The smaller boy brushed his thumbs against Ritsuka's cheeks lovingly. "Dunno, could have been more romantic if it weren't for your ugly sleeping face," he teased, and the other tilted his head slightly to kiss the palm of his lover's hand, blowing on them afterwards. Mafu giggled at the tingling feeling and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's neck, leaning in for another kiss. "What about you, _chef_?"

"Oh, I imagined it to be, how can I describe it... warmer," He winked. "I didn't know I took in a stray thief." The boy kissed Satou's cheek. "But it turned out that the damn thief stole more than just a blanket."

"your share of the meat?" He said incredulously.  
"Mafuyu, _no_."  
"Uenoyama-kun, are you still mad at me for stealing a bite?"  
"Eat your damn breakfast, you idiot."

Mafuyu reached out for the fork, cutting up a good part of the pancakes and stretching his hand out towards Ritsu. "Then, have a bite." He said in the most innocent way possible, like a small puppy apologizing for peeing on a carpet. The guitarist had to look away for a moment, his lover was blinding him with radiating cuteness.

"C'mon, open up," Mafuyu repeated, brows furrowed. He leaned in and closed his lips around the pancake. He had to admit that they  _were_ delicious, but he was certain that the almost cloying sweetness was actually from Mafuyu's thoughtful gesture. His eyes lit up, looking at the other with the fondest expression. "I love you," Ritsuka whispered, hand caressing Mafuyu's palm. "I love you too, Ritsuka." The raven haired seized the fork and kissed Mafuyu once more.  _Or twice. Or ten times._

Once breakfast was eaten and Mafuyu was done with rambling about how good it was, Ritsuka grabbed the tray and resumed his daily morning chores. Cleaning the dishes, he looked out the window, two birds were chirping and hopping around the small garden. Lost in his thoughts, he set down a plate and looked back at his life this past year. They met in an inconvenient place, got closer due to an inconvenient rumor, and now they're here, they've come this far, they have achieved the happiness they so longed for even if the cost was pricy. Ritsuka was ready to sacrifice body and soul for Mafuyu, and Mafuyu was willing to do the same if not more. Blessed, wasn't he? Without Mafuyu, his best friend, his lover, his soul mate, his reason to live, how would his life look like now? How was his life before_ The Mafuyu Incident?_ Did his life even have a meaning, away from music and painfully lonely?

Ritsuka felt warmth dripping down his hands. Before he realized, the guitarist broke down into a mess of tears. Happy tears, he thought, a smile curling his lips up.

A few hours later, Mafuyu opened the front door. He's been dying to spend some time in their garden ever since the day before and to Ritsuka's surprise, Mafuyu has been watering the plants and taking care of them the entire morning. " _Just_ in time for lunch," Ritsuka chirped cheerfully, lifting up a plate of stewed beef and potatoes. "It's a beautiful day outside, Ritsuka, it's a shame that you've spent the morning inside." The taller man helped his lover settle on a chair princess style, which earned him soft giggles from Mafuyu, then proceeded by placing down the plates, cups and cutlery. Mafuyu tapped his hand against the table in a gesture to instruct Ritsuka to sit down already. "You've worked hard to clean the  _already_ tidy kitchen, Uenoyama-kun', you're  _just_ like my mother," Mafuyu twirled his glass of cherry juice, visibly annoyed at the choice of beverage from his fiancé. Ritsuka covered his smile under his hand, "well I'm sorry if I'm the only one who's decent enough to not burn the oven," "That was half a year ago!" "And what guarantees that you won't turn the kitchen into a horror movie setting, or worse, dip Haruki-san's hair in s-" Mafuyu threw a napkin at Ritsuka, a loud laugh escaped from the guitarist, Mafuyu following him shortly after. And cheerful giggles filled the kitchen with a ring of so much adoration.

"Let me do the dishes," Mafuyu ordered, trying to sound confident and convincing. Ritsu was unconvinced, to no surprise. He dropped the leftovers in the refregirator in a quite loud thump. "Mafuyu, you-" "I can manage it." He said firmly, crossing his arms. Ritsuka sighed sadly, walking over towards Mafuyu to wrap tight, comforting arms around his slim figure. "Mafuyu, please. I know, we're not spending enough time together. I know, you want to keep me close and let me tell you, I want us to be together 24/7. But I can't let you do this, Mafuyu. You need to rest. Exhausting yourself will..." Ritsuka nuzzled closer to him. "I want you to heal, completely. We can't risk something like this." "Uenoyama-kun, you've been there too, you saw it yourself, I'm getting better. I-"

"_Mafuyu_," he growled. The smaller boy tightened the grip around his lover's shirt. Ritsuka, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and guilt, pulled off slightly to peck Mafuyu's lips. He stayed still for a while, just enough to calm his feelings down and flash a bright smile. "You are getting better and I'm proud of you, Mafuyu." He started, brushing Mafuyu's hair softly. "But I want us to perform together again. Write songs together, stay up until the morning jamming. Go out and eat buffets with Kaji-san and Haruki-san. Go to festivals in our Yukatas." Ritsuka placed Mafuyu's hand between his palm, drawing patterns with his thumb. "We could visit the beach again." The couple smiled at the memory of their confession, pressing foreheads together and looking down at Ritsuka's imaginary patterns, as if they were there, as if they were living the moment again. "You tripped on a rock and fell butt first into cold water." Mafuyu reminded in a low and soft voice, a hint of teasing behind his tone. "That was just an excuse to take my shirt off," Ritsuka shot back, growling. But they broke down into a laughing symphony shortly afterwards.

Few hours passed, and before they had noticed, Ritsuka and Mafuyu were still in the same position, recalling the short yet sweet, unforgettable moments they've shared together ever since they've met in the secluded staircase at their highschool. It was destined to happen, Ritsuka thought. As if everything in their lives so far, from Uenoyama losing inspiration to Mafuyu losing his beloved, only happened to reunite both of them. It was only when Mafuyu yawned that Ritsuka remembered the dishes. He glanced at the table, "Ugh, I can't believe they've been listening to us this entire time, gross." The raven haired glared, kicking the table slightly. And to his surprise, Mafuyu laughed. A joyful, sincere laugh. His chest tightened at the sight. At least he's cheered up again. "Well, I'll have to take good care of them now, how about you watch TV or something?" Ritsuka picked up the empty plates and cups and set them down the counter. He was scrubbing angrily when he felt warmth seeping in suddenly, shaky arms wrapping around his waist and a warm body pressing its cheek against Ritsuka's shoulders.

There was a moment of stillness as Ritsuka dropped the plate in the sink and almost broke it. Not that it _mattered_, his head swam and floated around the cold ecstasy of absolute raw shock because Mafuyu actually-

He actually _stood up._ Walked up all the way from the table and towards Ritsuka.

The guitarist let out a shaky breath, eyes wide. He brushed his thumb across Mafuyu's pale, tightening knuckles. He needed the confirmation that yes, this is Mafuyu and _no_, he was not imagining it. Ritsuka turned around slowly. "Ma..Mafuyu?? that was _dangerous_! go back to your seat-!!" He tried to shift his body so that he could face Mafuyu, but the latter cut him off abruptly, "I prefer staying here." He said matter-of-factly, his legs were wobbling like pudding, and Ritsuka couldn't help the pinpricks of glimmering tears. He smiled softly, tangling his fingers with Mafuyu's in a reassuring demeanor. "Then, I shall not leave my dear prince hanging and wrap up my duty soon", and with that, Mafuyu chuckled softly under his breath at the surprising nickname coming from no other than the awkward gay distaster that was Ritsuka.

They settled with Mafyu leaning against the counter and locking his arms around Ritsuka's waist the entire time. They basked in warmth and as Ritsuka washed away the last item, he washed away his worries and hoped that maybe, surely one day Mafuyu will recover from the injury that paralyzed his legs after the spotlight fell during their live, and be able to run to higher grounds again.

Surely.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
